


Hibiya

by babyrubysoho



Series: Hibiya [1]
Category: Nightmare (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hitsugi is a Cry Baby, M/M, Ni~ya POV, Sexpot Sakito, Shy Hitsugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrubysoho/pseuds/babyrubysoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written way back when, after one of Nightmare's lives where Hitsugi cried like a baby and was generally the cutest thing ever. This story follows him backstage, where Sakito will attempt to be comforting and Ni~ya will peep...</p><p>*Note: I am currently transferring 12 years’ worth of my fic from various murky corners of the Net to AO3. So if this looks familiar, that’s probably why. Either that or I’m just appallingly unoriginal…*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibiya

Ruka struts back into the dressing room, hair plastered to his face, as I towel myself off and shrug back into my shirt.  
“What are you lot doing out there?”  
  
Ruka grabs Yomi, who is beaming from ear to ear, and swings him round familiarly.  
“Hitsugi’s crying”.  
  
I blink. “He’s what now?”  
  
“Yup.” He wraps his arms round our panting little singer, who struggles halfheartedly. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. Too much adrenaline.”  
  
I’m about to object to this - Hitsugi has certainly been known to have a weep, being the type of softy mcwuss to rescue bees from drowning and shed a tear at weddings, but he doesn’t usually do it in public - when Sakito breezes in, blowing his still-immaculate up-do out of his eyes. I’m about to get annoyed that he hasn’t even broken a sweat when he tugs me into a flusteringly arousing embrace, then lets me go just as quickly. I shake my head rapidly to clear it, irritated that he still manages to get the jump on people and turn them on when they’re defenceless, then realise that the object of conversation is still missing.  
  
“Where is he then?”  
  
Sakito rolls his bright eyes at the mention of our youngest member, but his expression softens into one of pseudo-maternal concern.  
“Keisuke’s got him.”  
  
“Oh. Ok.”  
  
“Or rather”, Sakito continues, resting his slender frame on the edge of the table and ignoring Ruka and Yomi who are engaged in a minor wrestling match beside him, “he latched onto Keisuke and now he’s attached like an octopus”.  
  
“An octopus?” Sakito can be so strange at times. He purses his delicate lips for a moment and folds his arms.  
  
I shrug and wait for Hitsugi to put in an appearance, and as I do so I recall the last time I went out drinking with him. I don’t know why Hitsugi is such a lightweight, or why he ploughs determinedly into _nomihoudai_ nevertheless, but he was plastered enough to have at least 50% less memory of the night than I do.  
Unlike his normal drunken manner, Hitsugi had been getting quieter and quieter as the evening progressed. We were tucked into a little back-booth in a decidedly un-trendy place down a side street, full to the brim with ojiisans cackling over their beers. Hitsu didn’t seem to care how out of place he looked as he lolled on a cushion next to me, piercings strangely incongruous in his sweet face without stage make-up.  
  
“Dude”, I exclaimed drunkenly, elbowing him in the knee and almost losing my balance, “what is up with you lately?”  
  
Hitsugi levelled a pitying look at me before reaching out for a new bottle of _sake_ and upending it straight down his throat.  
  
“Slow down! You know what happened last time!”  
  
He ignored my comment and hiccupped slightly.  
“You know that thing Ruka always says?”, he commented, apropos of nothing, apparently.  
  
I thought about this. Ruka has a few choice stock phrases. “ ‘Shut the hell up Ni~ya’? ‘Pass the cigarettes’? ‘Yomi come and sit on my lap’?”  
  
Hitsugi shook his head rather more vehemently than necessary, then looked slightly motion sick.  
“No. Not those. That thing he says about how you can know someone for ages and then one day you suddenly meet their eyes and it’s like an electric shock, and after that you can never look at them again without hoping they felt it too?”  
  
“Oh, _that_. I thought that was just drunken babbling.” Sounds like it from you, too, I thought. “That never happened to Ruka, did it?”  
  
Hitsugi gave a kind of one-shoulder uni-shrug.  
  
“Well it certainly didn’t happen this time, did it!” I continued, snorting amusedly to myself. “He’d only just met Yomi and he practically jumped on him”.  
  
Hitsugi pushed moodily at the underside of the low table with his socked foot, and I realised that this wasn’t being a good listener, Ni~ya.  
“What about it, anyway?” I asked. He sighed and leaned back on the wall, fiddling with his glass.  
  
“It happened to me a while ago.”  
  
“Oho! Anyone cute?”  
He didn’t say anything for a minute, and I thought he might not have heard me. I nudged him in the ribs lecherously, and then stared slack-jawed as he nodded heavily and replied,  
  
“You might say that. It was Sakito.”  
  
“Sorry, I think I must have misheard you there.”  
  
He smiled sarcastically at me and put his feet up on the table, then continued as if I hadn’t spoken.  
“It was so weird. We were just going over lyrics and both staring at the same bit of paper, and when his keitai rang we just looked up at the same time and -” He sighed deeply and tugged on one of the rings through his lip. “And the moment our eyes met I felt like I couldn’t breathe, it was like I’d never seen him before.”  
  
“Aren’t you over-dramatising slightly?” I asked probingly, remembering some of the highly embarrassing occasions when one misplaced gaze from Saki at his most exquisite has practically sent me running for a prostitute.  
  
“No! I wish I wish I was.” He looked miserable as he sat there hugging his knees, one long sock slipping down his calf. “I just… wish I could forget it, but whenever I see him now I get the feeling that I’ll never ever have that feeling looking at anyone else.”  
  
Huh. I reflected that it wasn’t like Hitsugi to be melodramatic.  
“It doesn’t show.”  
  
“Of course it doesn’t!” He looked quite angry. “I’m not crass enough to go around drooling over him because of one glance that has no significance for him at all. Why do you think I’m out drinking with you tonight instead of him?”  
  
“Thanks very much!” I interjected.  
  
“You think I don’t know how bad I get when I’m drunk, don’t you. I do know. I can’t possibly trust myself not to blurt all this out to him!” He flung his arm out in a sweeping gesture, knocking over his cup.  
  
I couldn’t believe it, not even after this spiel. How could the most romantically impervious man I knew be wrong-footed by Sakito after all this time?!  
  
“I mean, it makes no sense”, he was complaining, starting to slur slightly. “I’ve known Sakito for…for… anyway, a long time. Doesn’t make sense.”  
  
I nodded sagely, realising I was in for a long night.  
  
“It would help if he wasn’t so beautiful”, he whined.  
  
“I never thought you used to notice”. I raised my eyebrows and handed him another drink.  
  
“I’ve got eyes, haven’t I?” he countered, spilling most of it over my sleeve. “You’d _have_ to be blind not to see it. It just never used to bother me. But now every time he looks at me it’s like I’ve been punched in the stomach.” He leaned his head on my shoulder and smiled whimsically at the ceiling, seeming to have finished his speech which, for Hitsugi, was more than he usually spoke in public in a week.  
  
I sat pondering this revelation. It would be funny if it were anyone but Hitsu, who is naive in an oblique way but whose attachments run deep. He closed his eyes, his eyebrow spike digging into my skin.  
  
“Hey! Don’t go to sleep on me, Hitsu.” No answer. “Do you love him?” I murmured.  
  
He opened his eyes a crack and looked sideways at me disbelievingly. “Love him? You think I’d be acting this way if I didn’t _love him_? C’mon…Ni~ya…”  
  
“Right”.  
  
“Love, love…”  
  
“Hitsugi?”  
  
He began to snore gently on my shoulder.

 

* * *

  
  
  
I come back to myself as Yomi rebounds into me, bounces off and darts to the relatively safe place of behind the sofa.  
“Guys!” I complain to no avail, “take it easy will ya?”  
I get an overwhelming need to smoke, and look around for Ruka’s cigarettes, at which point I notice that Sakito has slipped out of the room.  
  
I wander through the intricate and immensely confusing passages backstage, trying to light up as I walk. I can still feel adrenaline washing through me from the live, though it’s starting to ebb now, and I know if I don’t start drinking soon I’ll be asleep. Maybe we should -  
  
I stop and pull back around the corner, peering out. In the next corridor, Hitsugi is standing with his back against the wall, head bowed, hand over his mouth, and in front of him is Sakito. Looks like Hitsu is still crying, and after my initial surprise I begin to feel sorry for him, as the last person I’d want comforting me in my distress would be Saki, who means well but is awkward with other peoples’ emotions.  
Still, as I watch, Sakito sets his slim hands on the other man’s shoulders. I can barely hear him as he murmurs,  
  
“Hey hey. Come on, what’s the matter?” Hitsugi shakes his head and draws in his breath, and to my further surprise Sakito draws him into a hug, hand cradling the back of his head. Not a well-done-you-did-good-work hug, or an I’m-going-to-trouble-your-sexuality hug, but the unhesitant and comfortable embrace of two people who’ve known each other forever. Which I suppose they have. Guess Sakito does have some feelings in there after all.  
Hitsugi buries his face in Saki’s shoulder and clings to him, and Saki strokes his hair and whispers to him.  
“Don’t cry, Hitsu. Please, stop it, huh?”  
  
I lose the scene for a moment as ash from my forgotten cigarette drops down my shirt. I curse under my breath and frantically brush it off me, and when I look back Hitsugi is indeed calming down, breathing in that jerky way you do when you want to pretend you weren’t crying into your mother’s rhododendron bush because that hot girl in the year above you saw you fall into a puddle (what? Ahem, personal memories coming back. Pay attention, Ni~ya).  
  
Sakito doesn’t let him go, but continues holding him. Hitsugi sniffles into his shoulder, the toy cat still on his own shoulder shaking gently. Hitsugi can be so very young at times.  
  
“Better now?” breathes Saki. Hitsugi nods, but nevertheless shows no sign of letting go. They stand like that a while longer, and I’m debating going and sorting out the burn hole in my shirt. Then Sakito pulls his head back infinitesimally and sets his hands to either side of Hitsugi’s face, whose makeup has held up quite well, considering. He looks searchingly at Hitsugi, who as we know is trying anything these days rather than meet Saki’s gaze. Sakito frowns prettily, and then as I watch he presses his lips gently against Hitsugi’s, closed-mouthed and chaste. I raise one eyebrow and see Hitsugi’s eyes slam open in shock. He doesn’t move. Move, move! I urge him silently. Clueless boy.  
  
Sakito begins to draw back, looking doubtful, and I roll my eyes, but Hitsugi suddenly reaches for him and they meet in this _kiss_ , and as I watch I’m gloomily sure that _I’ll_ never get a kiss like that, one that looks like everything clicking into place. Saki gently removes his hands from Hitsugi’s still-wet face and slides them around his neck. Hitsu, who had grabbed hold of Saki’s hair to prevent him leaving (brilliant, Hitsugi, well done), caresses his perfect face with one trembling hand, looking most disbelieving. Sakito pushes him back against the wall and kisses him harder, an inch or two taller than Hitsugi even in sandals, and Hitsu wraps his arms around Saki’s miniscule waist, pulling him about as close as you can get with all your clothes on.  
Sakito makes a small noise of discomfort, and I wonder what it’s like to kiss someone with so many piercings. Hitsugi attempts to slow down, looking concerned, but Sakito grabs his collar and won’t let him go.  
  
I’m getting somewhat hot under the collar just watching this most intimate moment, and I’m wondering if I should leave them to it when I hear the other two coming up the corridor behind me, making about as much noise as the elephant Yomi is so fond of impersonating.  
“Shut up, you retards!!” I hiss at them.  
  
“Why, what’s going on?” asks Yomi, with all the quiet and tact of a foghorn. Then he stops as he and Ruka peer round the corner. Their mouths drop open. Then after a few moments of suspense,  
  
“Hey, even I don’t do that at _work_!” Ruka complains at the top of his voice. I clap my hand to my forehead.  
  
Saki and Hitsugi’s heads whip round and they spot us, lined up along the wall guiltily like the monthly meeting of the Voyeurs Club. Hitsugi immediately turns scarlet, but Sakito keeps a hold on him, looking even more radiant than usual, and with relief I know they’re in for the long haul.  
  
Yomi lets out an ear-splitting wolf whistle before Ruka picks him up, slings him easily over his shoulder and marches him back down the hall. Hitsugi wipes his eyes and smiles his most adorable smile. I turn around and go back to the dressing room, lamenting over my shirt. Where’s my action, that’s what I want to know!  
  
Well. It must be my turn next. Hurrah.


End file.
